The Three Little Princesses: The Burp Off
by hubworld77
Summary: One night Peach and Daisy were having a sleepover until Daisy suggested they decide to have a burping contest who will win read to find out!;) If you read The Three Little Princesses Comic then you know what to expect of this story then...:)


One evening both Princesses Peach and Daisy as they were having a sleepover at Peach's Castle

Peach: Nice to have you come over again Daisy: it's always really nice to have some fun with just you and Me!:)

Daisy: I know it's ashame that Rosie won't be joining us...

Peach: Yeah poor Rosie...:(*She said sadly*

Somewhere at the beach

Rosalina: *Sips her drink* Ahhh!

Daisy: Well I am sure she misses us too.*She commented*

Peach: Yeah... Anyway whatcha wanna do tonight? Play Mario Kart, Bake a Cake, Drinking wacka juice and binge watching The Legend Of Zelda the Animated Series Again?

Daisy: Two words dear... Burping Contest!:D

Peach: Yes! Forget about my ideas let's go do your idea!*She then follows her cousin*

Rosalina: It's so peaceful and quiet here and I don't have to deal with those two...*She said Proudly* Hmm?

Crab*Snaps claws*

Rosalina: Aww What an adorable little creature hello Mr. Crab!*She replied with a wave from her hand.*

Crab*Sidewalks to Rosalina and takes the wand from her!*

Rosalina: HEY GIVE THAT BACK!*She shouted angerly as she then starts to chase the Crab across the beach!*

Daisy: Ok dear remember the rules?

Peach: Yup Daisy dear... We play three rounds for the first two we see who can burp the most. But for the third and final round we don't burp at all and whoever burps first loses and is the winner of the contest!:)

Daisy: Well done Peachy have a cookie!*She then tossed her one*

Peach*Catches it* Hey it's chocolate chip my favorite!*Chews cookie*

Round 1

Daisy: *She then starts to finish pouring down her and Peach's cups!* To the sleepover!:)*She proposed*

Peach: To the Sleepover!:)*She proposed aswell*

Both: *Clinked*

Peach: 1...

Daisy: 2...

Peach: 3...

Both: DRINK!

Peach*Gulping* *Smacks lips*

Daisy*Gulping* Smacks lips* You first!

Peach: Ok Dear! *HOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*

Daisy*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPOOOPPPPPPPPOOOPPPPPP!* Looks like I Win!

Round 2

Daisy: *HORRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!*

Peach:*BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Daisy:!

Peach: Oh did I *She then says smirking to her cousin* *WINNNNN?**She said with a snap of her fingers!*

Daisy: Damn dear that was some burp!:O

Peach: Well I was practicing before you got here daisy.;)

Rosalina: COME BACK HERE YOU CRABBY CRAB!

Crab:*Continues running until he tripped*

Rosalina: Ah Hah! Now I got you!*She said stomping the Crab!*

?:*Pokes Rosalina on the shoulders!*

Crab: Mama!:D

Rosalina: Mama?*She then starts to turn around as her jaw then dropped* Oh Starbits!

Crab: *Then climbs up to his mother and explains to her what happened through pantomime…*

Mama Crab: *Looks at Rosalina angerly*

Rosalina: Nice misses Crab!*She said as she was then grabbed by the crab!* Ok forget what I said about the girls I rather have them and their crazy antics over This!*She then said as she then starts choking!*

Peach: Final round daisy May the best Princess Win!

Daisy: Here Here!:)

Round 3

Both: *18 drinks later….* 1 2 3….. Go!:D

Peach: Feeling gassy daisy?

Daisy: Nope!*Her stomach Then starts growling as she then starts to cover her stomach as it continues to vibrate!*

Peach:*Does the same thing as daisy!* *PUFF BLOAT!*

Daisy: *Starts laughing* Looks like I win Again Princess Pea-*PUFF BLOAT*

Both: *Swallows* Ahh! *Stomachs then both starts to growl louder and louder!*PUFF BLOAT* *BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!* *With great force the castle then starts to fly high up in the Air!*

Rosalina: *Who now is in a Boilerpot then spits out the Apple and says* Please don't eat me I'm really sorry for what I did to your son…*She begged and pleaded!*

Crab:*Pinches Rosalina in the nose!*

Rosalina: OW!:(

Both: *Does a victory dance until…*

BAMMMM!

Rosalina: The Castle? *Gasps* Then that means…

Both: Hiya Rosie!:D

Rosalina: Girls!:D

Trio: *Then starts hugging each other*

Peach: Looks like we both win Daisy!:)

Daisy: Yeah I guess you are right peach!:) Also Rosie who is your Friends?

Rosalina: ! Let's just go ok I'll explain on the way back home!:O

Both: Ok!

Peach: Ready Daisy?

Daisy: Ready Peach!

Both: *Drinks the Sodas And Then Here's there stomachs growling again but this time even louder than before and in unison! As the trio flew by peach and Daisy's burping all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom!*

Rosalina: Woah!:O

Both: YAHOO!:D

The End


End file.
